A Summer to Remember
by Melissamarie12
Summary: Juliana and her cousin Melissa have to spend the summer in LA. Juliana hopes it'll be the summer to remember. Then there's Heartbroken Christian Beadles who just wants to forget everything. What happens when there paths cross? *Don't own Justin Bieber*
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is my first story.. So i'm kinda nervous. Sorry for misspeels and i'm not the best at explaing things so.. Haha yeah, sorry. Leave reviews and what not... enjoy, bia-tches :).. Oh and there's a few cursing _

_

* * *

_

**Juliana_'s P__OV_**

We were walking up the sidewalks of LA. I kept looking around to make sure we were going the right way. We're not from here.. 'We' as in me and my cousin Melissa. We're from a small town back in Kansas. No, we don't live on farm. Anyways we got.. Well, Melissa got sent to stay with a relative or a family friend or something. And of course she dragged me along. Not that i mind. I mean, Hello? Its LA! The City Of Angels as Melissa likes to put it. The best part is Melissa's aunt or whatever lives just a few blocks away from the beach! So you can easily spot a few hot shirtless guys ;). The suck-ish part; We have to work. Not sure where eggzactly, Just know Melissa Aunt Lucy works there. As a custodian. At least we'll have money to go out. But i'm still sure this is gonna be a summer to remember :).

*Looks at phone to check time*

"Shit."

I said under my breath. I looked back at Melissa. Who was looking around. Amazed by everything she saaw. Especially the guys. We were gonna be late. We do not have to time for her to check out guys.

"Melissa, hurry we're gonna be late on our first day!"

I yelled down to her as she sucked in every detail of this place.

"We're gonna be here ALL summer melissa! You'll have plenty of time to check out the GUYS!"

I waited impatiently as she casually made her way to me in her purple chucks. She chuckled.

"Chill, Juliana. chill."

Chill? Chill! We're gonna be late to work! And we still have like two more blocks to go! I thought. I didn't dare say it out loud. I knew better then to argue with Melissa. We would be standing here for another hour or two.

"Just relax. And enjoy the view." She said as she slid down her white Aviator sunglasses to the middle of her nose checking out some guys. They were suprisingly checking us out back. Smiling towards us. Melissa of course smiled and waved at them.

"Come on."

She said as she walked towards the two guys approached us with there tan fit bodys and six..

*Shakes head out of their trance* checks time.

"We don't have time for this." I said to myself.

I grabbed Melissa wrists and we ran up the hill.

"Hey!" Melissa shouted as we left the two hot guys staniding there confused.

"We're gonna be late!" I argued back with reason.

I heard Melissa sigh. I'm pretty sure Melissa would of stopped if i didn't have a hold of her wrist.

As we made out way through the crowds of people i could hear Melissa's innocent voicing saying as politely and honestly as possible"Oops. Sorry. Excuse us. 's cuse me. Sorry. Pardon." and so on and so forth. As carefree and careless as Melissa was she was poliet..

"Buuurrrrppp!" I heard her bleach as we got the the entrance doors to a big office building.

I gave her a 'WTF-look' she just shrugged and said "Told u; U shouldn't of given me that slice of Pizza and Dr. Pepper."

"I didn't-" I began. But just shook my head in disagreement and turned my head away from Melissa in her white daisy dukes and purple off the shoulder top to the Enterance doors that read..

* * *

_Blahhh.. So tell me. Was it good? Should i continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Don't own BIEBER or BEADLES._**

_**Outfits-**_

**Melissa-** .com/cgi/set?id=21901896

**Juliana- **You know that one video I Never Told You by Colbie Callat? She's wearing the outfit Colbies wearing. Minus the Hat.

* * *

**Juliana's POV-**

**ISLAND DEF**-**.** I read to myself but my thought were soon interrupted my Melissa as she slurrped the last drops of her drink.

"Isn't that Bieber kid signed on to them?" she asked as she ran her hands through her straighten medium brown highlighted hair. She looked at door then at me.

I shrugged. "I think so."

I opened the door and led her in. "Now hurry up before we're late."

She went in with her handds up in defense "I'm going I'm going."

I made her throw away her cup. Thankfully she didn't argue.

As we made our way to the Recptonest desk Melissa stood on her tippy toes and said "Hi, we're here to be the new mail lady thing." she asked sweetly. The receptionest looked at her disgusted then back to her computer screen. She cleared her throat "Yes Uhmm down the hall take a right and third door." she said coldly.

I looked at Melissa confused. She was too. I turned away from her and to the marveoulous lobby we were in. "Uhmm.. ok, thank u." She said. Melissa turned around. We started to walk away. But soon stopped by the voice of the receptionest.

"And could you please remove your sunglasses. You are indoors there is no need for them." she stated harshly.

I looked at Melissa making sure she didn't say something stupid. "Yes Ma'm" she said while turning to her and smiling. She folded them up in her hand. And as we began to walk away she mumbled "Bitch." I looked up at her and scoffed while shaking my head in dissappointment. She shrugged and said

"Well she was!" she defended herself.

i just rolled my eyes. Once we were far enough away that the receptionest couldn't see us. Melissa of course unfolded her sunglasses and slid them back on. Cocking her head up and down. I again laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Ah-Ha!" I heard Melisssa say as i looked around in awe. I turned to her. She pointed at a door that said OFFICE. She began to reach for the knob.

"Melissa, I don't think-" I started.

"Juliana, we're here to do OFFICE work. And the door says OFFICE." She replied.

"But, she said Third door on the right, didn't she?"

"Who knows?" she said "And who cares."

She turned knob.

"Buut-" i tried to stop her.

"But. Nothing. Just relax and trust me." she said and opend the door.

She enterered a small room with a man in a desk and another man sitting across from him talking. They stopped and looked up at Melissa. She gave me a 'you-were-right-look'. I put my head in my hand from embarresment.

"Uhmm.. Sorry. We're new. And uhh.. We were looking for the Mail room." Melissa asking embarresed

The man behind the desk chuckled and said. "Right across the hall." he said pointing towards the direction.

Melissa smiled and said "Thank u. Sorry." She said as she began to close door.

The man smiled and said "Its alright." She smiled and closed door and said again "Sorry." Before closing it fully.

She turned to me and said "Could of been worse." she said while putting her hands on her hips. I scoffed and i was about to say something till i saw a figure marching towards us angerily. Melissa turned around to see what i was looking at.

"Uh-oh." I heard her say.

"I thought i told you the THIRD room on the RIGHT!" The receptionest yelled.

"Technically u just said 'Third door'.. You said nothing about-" I nudged melissa and gave her a 'shut-the-fcuk-up-look'. She returned it with a 'well-she-did-look'.

"Well if two HAD common sense u'd know to look for MAIL ROOM!" she screached. "I bet a bunch of mex-" She stopped when Melissa looked up at her getting ready to hear what she was gonna say.

"Didn't i tell you to take those sunglasses off?" She stated more than asked.

"They are off." Melissa said blankly. Still confused from what The Receptionest was gonna say.

"I ment OFF as in NOWHERE to be SEEN!" she yelled "You're indoors there is no need for them!"

Just then two white boys with LA caps on and the taller one with Ray Ban sunglasses passed by.

Melissa pointed at them with her thumb. "Well, Why do they get too?" She asked as if getting her to tell the truth. But about what?

The boy with sunglasses cocked his head at Melissa. She just rolled her eyes.

"Because they're-" She rested the back of her hand on her forehead "Just go in to mail room." She said while leading us to the room.

She had told us everything we needed to do. She left out on little part. Where all the rooms are!

She said there was a Map on the Mail Cart. Before she left she scolded Melissa and said " Now I'm going to go back to whats left of my lunch hour." she said coldly.

After she left and closed door.

"There's a Map on the cart. Use it. Now im going to go back to whats left of my lunch hour." Melissa mocked.

I laughed. "Come one." I said while shoving bunch of letters to her.

* * *

_Blehh.. _


End file.
